


Sweeter than jello

by miggyfan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan
Summary: Magnum gave Higgins the blue jello she wanted.sweet fluff romance to celebrate the season 3 premiere.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 23
Kudos: 100





	Sweeter than jello

The last few hours had been the worst of Magnum’s life since the korengal.

Just to tell you how bad he felt, standing there in the middle of the waiting room, covered with Higgins’s blood.

On his shirt……On his face…..On his hands…..

he was transfixed with the dark red stiky stream already drying on his skin.

A cruel reminder of the frailty of Juliet Higgins’s life, who even if she was like some kind of invincible super spy, was just a human being, fragile and vulnerable, just like anybody else.

His friends had tried to encourage him to go back to Robin’s nest to change, to have a shower, but with just one hard look they understood, that there was no way he was going to leave, before he could see her again.

He needed to be sure that he was not going to loose her, he needed the reassurance that she wasn’t going to die.

Katsumoto could wait for his deposition, the whole world could stop, he didn’t care, he needed to see her again.

And when he finally did, he was rewarded by a bubbly Juliet, drugged to her eye balls, due to the pain medication, happily digging in her red jello like it was the finest dessert she ever ate.

This silly side of her, was new to him.

She was always so guarded, so strict with herself, even with her food, only eating healthy, stern things.  
Always taking care of her body like it was a temple, never indulging in anything like candies or ice cream, irrevocably following some uncompromising rules she imposed to herself.

For what reasons ? why was she so hard on herself ?  
He didn’t know…

He suspected a few things about her, a very hard and severe education, maybe a cold and unloving family….  
She admitted herself, that she grew up as a lonely child.  
So seeing that carefree smile, on her still too pale lips was really a gift to him, pleasing his poor guilty heart. 

He was captivated by her drugg induced delight grin, as she was enjoying her jello, like it was the best dessert in the world.

He was so happy to see her, for the first time, letting go of her rigorous attitude, basking herself in savouring the so simple treat.

He imagined a younger isolated Higgins, the sad little girl she must have been, the same one who wasn’t allowed to have any candies or just watch cartoons on tv, for whatsoever reasons.

He remembered how opposed she was to ‘drown children in sugar for halloween’, like this little guity pleasure was some kind of sin.

Seeing her smiling with such delight, this silly happy side only showing when she was high on pain medication, was so cute and endearing, and also sad in a certain way.

Thus to keep his Higgy happy, Thomas was thinking about surprising her with a fridge full of jello, even making a real rainbow with them, just to see that smile again.  
Just to put that carefree and delightful expression back on her too pale lips.

He wanted to erase that grim paleness of her face, such a gruesome reminder of what nearly happened.

So he tried all kind of receipes including jello, to make her recovery less painful, and bring some little joy in those long and harrowing times.

Making jello was easy, nothing that he could handle by himself, so he tried to make them in all kind of shapes, just to make her laugh, the worse ones being the dog shape ones.

« Magnum what the bloody hell are these ? » she asked biting her lips, barely containing her laugh.

« Seriously ? you don’t recognize them ? I’m offended Higgy ! Really ! » He playfully replied with a pout.

« I’m sorry… Just tell me before I hurt your feelings again, like with the lotus flower one. » She added with a smile.

« It’s Apollo and Zeus ! .... It’s obvious …. Right ? » Said Magnum with a frown, scratching his scalp like a puzzled little boy.

The two dogs always following Higgy around, tilted their head to the side, surprised and a little confused, like they knew what the conversation was about, but they didn’t agree with him, they didn’t look like that at all.

Magnum didn’t care if the doberman shaped jellos looked like they had been run over by a truck, but the laugh that Juliet let out when he told her who they were supposed to be, was enough to appease his poor traumatized heart, still not over the fact that she nearly died in his arms.

He had made a rainbow flower one, a purple lotus she thought it was a sea urchin, seriously she teased him for days for that one ! 

The water melon shaped ones were not bad, but the dogs were definitely weird and funny.

But he didn’t mind, she was happy and so he was too.

He was glad that she let him help her, when Kumu was not around.

Magnum knew that she was indulging him, because she was aware of how guilty he felt about her getting hurt.

Even after she told him many times that it wasn’t his fault, that it was occupational hasard, she knew that he couldn’t stop himself from feeling responsible.

So if he wanted to take care of her, she let him do it, secretly loving the fact that he could be so attentive and tender.

He enjoyed carrying her to her bedroom at night, when she was too tired or too in pain to climb up the stairs by herself.  
He loved the fact that she shamelessly let her head rest on his shoulder while he was carrying her up the stairs, basking herself in the very soothing feeling of his strong arms around her.

She trusted him, and he was glad for that too.

At first she vehemently fought him over the fact that she could walk by herself, even after a long strenuous day.

Until he found her one evening, sitting in the stairs, out of breath, and so in pain she couldn’t even talk, unable to move without him carrying her to her room to take her meds.

He didn’t lecture her about the fact that she could have passed out and hurt herself furthermore if he hadn’t find her this night.

He didn’t need to say anything, it was all written in his worried eyes.

And lately, she could read him like an open book, guessing when he was upset or not, except when that doctor asked her out, and he told her that there was nothing wrong with that.

She didn’t see the pain and the sadness in his eyes, she didn’t feel his heart slowly breaking piece by piece.

She didn’t know that he understood too late, that he was in love with her.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

After spending the afternoon sulking like a toddler because Juliet had accepted to go on her first date with ‘doctor love’, Magnum couldn’t occupied himself, so he did what he did for a few weeks now, he made Jello for his partner.

He had previously bake a few fish shaped ones for her, and she smiled at him saying they were cute, way better looking than the dog ones, and then she left to prepare herself, leaving her partner torn and broken hearted.

She didn’t recognize them, she didn’t understood, what he wanted to tell her.

Maybe it was for the best, maybe he didn’t deserve her.  
He made the mistake to believe they were getting close lately, sharing little touches, lingering looks, heavy with want and desire.

But still, she said yes to her doctor, and broke his heart at the same time.

Magnum fell asleep on the couch, trying to forgot that someone else was putting a smile on her lips, and probably kissing them too.

That he failed to make her happy, that maybe he wasn’t good enough for her.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, when he felt a weight against him, someone was touching him in his sleep.

« It’s me ! it’s okay…. It’s just me… » Said Higgy in a reassuring tone.

Juliet was back from her date, beautiful in her tight black dress, she had forsaken her high heels to comfortably lay down on the couch right next to him.

« Your date ? » Asked Magnum, his voice rough with sleep. « Did something happened ? Are you okay ? » He continued suddenly worried.

« I’m fine, I was just tired….so I told him to bring me back here. » She whispered biting her lip, « I finally understood…..the jello fishies…. Today is the anniversary of the fish date, our first undercover mission…. »

Magnum smiled, thinking that it was ‘their first date’ to him, not just a mission, she could still read him, she didn’t forget about the first case they truly solved together.

« You’re impossible you know that ! » she told him slipping a blue marlin shaped jello in her mouth, « You could have just told me ! »

« Told you what ? » Asked Magnum suddenly serious.

« Told me that you didn’t want me to go out with him. » She whispered, her eyes growing sober, « That … »

« That I love you … » he continued, interrupting her and plunging his eyes into hers, so close to her face, that they were breathing the same air.  
« That I’m still not over that I nearly lost you, only to see you slipping away from me with someone else, someone better who wouldn’t hurt you like I did. » He replied, his pain raw in his eyes.

« You didn’t hurt me that day Magnum, it wasn’t your fault, but you did hurt me because you didn’t fight for me, you didn’t even try, I thought you didn’t mind me being with someone else, I thought you didn’t care… » She answered in a low voice, biting her lip.

« I do care Higgy, I really do…I just wanted you to be happy, even if it was killing me slowly. »  
He whispered back pulling their forehead together and gently grazing her lips with his, waiting for her approval.

When she opened her lips, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting blue berries in her tender and sensual kiss.

« Don't ever let me go Magnum, never ....» She whispered, her face flushed with desire.

He brought her closer, to deepen the kiss, slowly playing with her tongue in a languid dance, erasing the tension of the last few days, reconnecting with her in the most exquisite way.

They kissed until they were out of breath, like the blue marlin jello fish forsaken on the floor.

The cute little treats that Magnum had bake for her, that Juliet had uncermoniously dropped to kiss her partner. 

She didn’t mind, really, because her beloved partner tasted way better anyway.


End file.
